Prologue To Chakara
by taquila sheena
Summary: Bronze is an 'Ancient One' who relives over and over to guide the new Warriors into battle and defeat evil.The 'Restless Ones' are the slaughtered souls who want revenge.Quite a chilling story of battles Past til now to save us all from EVIL!


Prologue

KABOOOOOMMMM! A big explosion just took place! Did that grab you're attention? Well I want you to live through me for a bit, this is the Legend and how it all begins...or ends? On my word Planet Zotron We had a four Clans: The East was the Seers they knew all past, present and future but they were not a sociable Clan they kept mostly to themselves and only the few chosen ones could get to them and ask for guidance and wisdom amongst other things only pertinent to the cause. In the West was the second Clan The Cannibals they were abodimations of the spells gone wrong from the Powerful Warlocks and Witches that inhabited that those parts. The Cannibals ended up being slaves for their twisted vile corrupt needs which most part was quite troublesome for the rest of us, so we tried to keep the numbers low but more kept the North were The truth Seekers (Rebels against most things) and talented with much special Powers they had the Power to do much good, they mostly protected us in the South. They were a combination of Element controllers, Mages, Thieves, Forseers and they had the stealth mobility which made them virtually undetectable. Then there was us The South Clan born and raised to be Ancient Ones and Spirit Guides if we died with Honor and fought true and pure. We were The Great Ninja Warriors!

Picture our 1 million year reign against all dark forces, put yourself in the battle field and envision the great wrath of Zithona and Zon the Warlock and his evil twisted sister ( the witch) with thousands of unleashed demons and cannibals surrounding you. Your fellow brethren are being shredded apart, brains sucked out of their skulls, their skin ripped from them as they are still alive ! The screams of agony pain and torture, ringing through the still arid air. With all the blood in the hot sun made a putrid stench that went for miles and those who survived to tell the tale never mentioned the story as it truly happened. I wanted you to see the truth because I am Bronze a fortunate reborn soldier and my mission is to keep the next generations from being slaughtered as the ones before. Will I be successful? I can't tell you that or you'd stop reading but your kind depends on it!

So here starts a new story and chapter for history, Enjoy!

Since the dawning of time their has been battles between evil and the pure of heart. For centuries there has been a group that has been chosen to be reborn and to keep the fight going against world damnation. There are special forms called the 'Ancient Ones' whose sole purpose in their spirit forms is to rebuild and guide the new generations to defeat the evil forces. Every century the Warlocks and Witches try their hardest to control the beasts they have created and unleashed but it always preludes to their demise and it spreads out to other worlds. The battles are always bloody, the men fight hard, their training skills are impeccable but alas they are all not destined to survive the WAR! It's total chaos and here we are again. Will we finally win the war against evil? Zithilda and Zag want what once could not be obtained through their ancestors. The many special gifted children are born in hope of a better future. It is imperative that Chakara and her three other sister elements for the last time come together and save all humankind. May our prayers be with you and you are all our LAST STAND! MAKE IT COUNT!

Zithilda only wants one thing Power and to rule Uzep she gives birth to many but one is truly special for she has the best and worst of both worlds. The ability to become evil like her obsessive power hungry evil mother or her gentle warrior side to preserve love and mankind like her father. Which side will come out? We don't know, she's destined for great but her death always brings her back into the unsuspecting home of a family desperate to have a child at their own discretion's. But if they don't obey they will cause the death of their entire generations to come and have been before them.

Zag is driven by pure greed and power he is over 5000 years old and always makes the same mistakes. Lessons of the past may be learned but ignoring them dooms to repeat chaos and disasters that ruin many centuries of work and innocent lives! For no one can control the beast he ultimately controls you. The prices to be paid are high the debts owed are higher. Let this be a lesson to you next generations to come. My children, The Ancient Ones want to rest and the Restless Spirits of the slain innocent want peace at last!

May you ride the spirit of your soul to the depths of Hell and come back pure,  
May you keep your senses sharp and not be tempted by her lure,  
When you feel yourself alone you're not,  
Let your teachings not be forgot,  
Listen to your Elders children they will keep you safe from harm,  
As the witch comes hither sounding her sweet alarm,  
She will get you when your guard is down,  
Causing havoc and chaos through he town,  
Blood will shed if you lose your head,  
So keep listening my Chosen Ones or mankind will be dead!

GO GET THEM MY CHILDREN! FOORRRRWAAARRDDD MARCH! HAIL TO THE ANCIENT ONES AND MAY YOU FINALLY REST IN PEACE OUR FALLEN SPIRITS OF YESTERDAY'S PAST!

Bronze


End file.
